


Smiling Is The Cure

by Arya_Newton18



Series: Advocates of Joy [1]
Category: Altonverse
Genre: Alton Towers, Amusement Parks, Conspiracy, Dr. Kelman is a jerk because he kidnaps People, Good versus Evil, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Blood, Other, Roller Coasters, Surgery, and forces them to smile, theme park, yes I am on the altonverse bandwagon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Newton18/pseuds/Arya_Newton18
Summary: Cory and Jasper enter Alton Towers and meet an engineer from Gerstlauer Amusement Rides who is advertising The Smiler. meanwhile, Danny wakes up just in time to think of an escape plan, but he misses his window and someone is about to enter his room...





	1. Prolouge

It was an easy flight to Manchester Airport, and it was a smooth ride to Alton Towers. But something seemed wrong, like there was more than just a theme park. Danny Gerstlauer drove his car into the car park. He was there because one of his company’s rides had malfunctioned. The Smiler towered above him as he approached the behemoth of a coaster. Sometime after he was greeted by the ride operations manager and park CEO, Nicholas Kelmar. “you called about this rollercoaster malfunctioning? Well, I think it is operating just fine, but we should do a routine maintenance check,” Danny ordered. Nicholas grinned and gestured to the station. “Age before Beauty old man” He said. Danny couldn’t help but laugh, “I love that movie, Pacific Rim is my favorite movie of all time!” 

They walked through the employees only entrance and Danny noticed a separate door, he assumed that it was the break room but as he continued to walk through the station he felt like he was being watched. Two figures approached Danny and chloroformed him. Kelmar laughed maniacally, as the guards dragged Danny off to The Sanctuary.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________//////////—OOOO : - )

Cory was sleeping in his seat on the plane next to his sister, Jasper. They were on a vacation to Alton Towers. He woke up when the aircraft landed at the Alton Towers International Airport. It was a fairly new Airport, built for visitors going to the resort from abroad. He woke Jasper and they left the vehicle, as they walked through the Gargantuan Airport they were followed by two young men in yellow and black clothes.


	2. Meeting the Minister Of Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory and Jasper enter Alton Towers and meet an engineer from Gerstlauer Amusement Rides who is advertising The Smiler. meanwhile, Danny wakes up just in time to think of an escape plan, but he misses his window and someone is about to enter his room...

Cory and Jasper walked up to the turnstile jasper spotted two figures in yellow and black outfits talking to an old gentleman, "isn't it a little early for scarefest and costumes?" she whispered in Cory's ear. one of the mysterious figures noticed jasper's sheepishness and walked over with a pamphlet in his hand. "hello miss, would you be interested in being one of the first people to test our newest rollercoaster? it's sure to make you smile. always" he said.

the man had an id badge that read as follows:  X. Sectora — head of engineering. Gerstlauer Amusement Rides GmBH. 

Cory was suspicious of the man but shrugged it off as he took the paper. "thanks, we'll check it out later" Cory walked away and was headed to check out x sector, then his suspicions came back when the engineer's name rang a bell "X. Sectora more like X-Sector" Cory couldn't believe he fell for that one.

* * *

**_(A.N.: marmalisation is an extreme and precise operation where the patient is forced to smile via multiple flashes of bright light and ECT treatment as well as having joy serum pumped into their bloodstream. if they don't come willingly they will be restrained during the process.)_ **

* * *

In the depths below the park there was a hidden maze of corridors and rooms, each room was stark white and each occupant wore yellow scrubs. these soon to be smiling advocates were awaiting marmalisation.

one such person was Danny Gerstlauer, who had been sedated due to extreme amounts of violence towards other advocates and even a few doctors. he woke up to his surroundings and was unaware of where he was. Danny tried to lift his arm to scratch his head but it was cuffed to the side rail of his hospital-like bed, he noticed that his other hand was restrained in the same way. straps went across his legs and ankles. his current situation reminded him of those horror films that would play around halloween time, suddenly he heard footsteps...


End file.
